This invention relates to an antenna device for receiving cab signal information on-board a rail vehicle from a cab signal current which has been injected into the rails. The method of injecting a cab signal current into the rails and having the signal processed on-board the vehicle through use of antenna placed in front of the lead axle is well-know. Such antenna are sold by Union Switch & Signal Inc. of Pittsburgh, Pa., and one such antenna is designated Track Receiver N396278. Information that is necessary or desirable to be received on-board the vehicle, such as speed and track conditions, have been transmitted to the moving rail vehicle by use of track circuits for many years. Cab signal frequencies in the rail current are usually frequencies of approximately 60 and 100 hertz. The utilization of AC drive motors and variable frequency power can cause electromagnetic interference with existing cab signal antennas and control in some applications. While it is possible to filter or use other signal conditioning means to remove the sensed EMI from the cab signal antenna, it would be more desirable to mitigate the effects of the EMI at the antenna. Co-pending applications, Ser. Nos. 08/275,991 and 08/393,115 address apparatus and method which may be used to reduce the effects of EMI in receipt of cab signal. These methods and apparatus generally use a cab signal coil in a traditional means and in addition noise coils to sense EMI representative of the noise component which has been coupled into the cab signal coil. In many rail vehicles space beneath the undercarriage of the vehicle, especially in the area adjacent the wheels of the lead axle is very limited. In addition, because the vehicle is generally made of magnetically conductive materials, the electromagnetic radiation beneath a vehicle can vary widely. It is therefore desirable to have an AC cab signal antenna which can be conveniently mounted beneath the rail vehicle, and which mitigates the EMI sensed by the track signal sensing coil.